Heroes Episode 46
The forty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. Katabura plans to defeat Tegamaru by preventing him from even summoning Amaterasu-Dragon. Summary Tegamaru is set to be the next guest on Kimari's Room, but she refuses. Instead, she brings out a Tegamaru plushie and a giant Amaterasu-Dragon card, and just discusses the card specs. Katabura is excited over the chance of making it to the finals and battling Hajime. However, he plans to focus on Tegamaru first. He and Moshireeta reveal that they added new cards to his deck. In the battle, the two new cards are revealed to be a green nexus, The Fruit of Saint Tree, and a blue spirit, Dictator-Caesar. Katabura's goal is to prevent Tegamaru's main step so he can't summon Amaterasu-Dragon. Though this works for a little bit, Tegamaru gets the upper hand, and wins once he gets the chance to summon Amaterasu. After losing, Katabura is depressed, but Hajime makes him realize that moping around is unlike him. He decides to start training again. Tegamaru then shows up, declaring that when he got Amaterasu-Dragon, he decided to take a new path on his own, which upsets Chihiro and Kobushi. Later, Mika sets up for the final day of the tournament while Arata hangs out with her. Arata, though concerned over Tegamaru, admits that he is a very powerful opponent. Hajime invites Chihiro and Kobushi to his tent to talk. He explains that ever since he last lost to Tegamaru, he trained constantly, and modified his deck, in order to create the Lord-Dragon army deck that he's determined to win with. Chihiro and Kobushi can't stay for dinner, so Hajime eats their portions to gain three times the strength. He only ends up with a stomach ache. That night, Hajime's parents come to see him in his tent. They're glad to know that while they were away, Hajime was doing well. The next day, both Hajime and Tegamaru head to the battlefield to start the final round. Matches Katabura vs. Tegamaru Turn 1 (Katabura): -Katabura deploys a nexus, The Fruit of Saint Tree. He sets a burst. Turn 2 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru summons 2 Kakyuso at LV2. -Tegamaru attacks with Kakyuso. Katabura takes a life. 4 lives remain. When his life is decreased, he gains a core in his reserve with The Fruit of Saint Tree's effect. This also activates his burst, Roc-Aladdin, which he summons. -Tegamaru attacks with his second Kakyuso. Katabura takes a life. 4 lives remain. With The Fruit of Saint Tree's effect, he gets a core. Turn 3 (Katabura): -Katabura summons Gladdy-Squalo at LV2. He also brings Roc-Aladdin to LV2. -Katabura attacks with Roc-Aladdin. Tegamaru takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 4 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru plays Triple Draw. He draws 2 cards and then reveals the third. Since it's a red spirit, Kakyuso, he adds it to his hand. He also sets a burst. Turn 5 (Katabura): -Katabura brings Roc-Aladdin and Gladdy-Squalo down to LV1, and The Fruit of Saint Tree up to LV2. He summons Dictator-Caesar. -Katabura attacks with Dictator-Caesar. Using its Assault:1 effect, he exhausts his nexus to refresh Dictator-Caesar. Tegamaru takes a life. 3 lives remain. -Katabura attacks with Dictator-Caesar again. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. When his life is decreased, his burst, Burst Wall, activates. He gains a life, and by paying the cost for the flash effect, ends Katabura's turn. Turn 6 (Tegamaru): -Tegamaru brings both Kakyuso to LV2. He summons a third Kakyuso, also at LV2. Then, he sets a burst, and plays Burst Draw twice in a row, drawing a total of 4 cards. With The Fruit of Saint Tree's LV2 effect, because Tegamaru used a magic card 2 or more times, his main step is ended by force. Therefore, he can't summons Amaterasu-Dragon. Turn 7 (Katabura): -Katabura brings The Fruit of Saint Tree down to LV1. He brings all his spirits up to LV2. -Katabura attacks with DIctaor-Caesar. By using its Assault:1 effect, he exhausts the nexus to refresh Dictator-Caesar. Tegamaru blocks with Kakyuso. Kayuso is destroyed. With Dictator-Caesar's LV2 effect, when only the opposing spirit is destroyed by comparing BP, on the next turn, Tegamaru gets no main step. When Tegamaru's spirit was destroyed, this activated his burst, Double Blaster. He draws 2 cards, and by paying the cost, destroys The Fruit of Saint Tree with the flash effect. -Katabura attacks with Gladdy-Squalo. Tegamaru blocks with his second Kakyuso. Kakyuso is destroyed. -Katabura attacks with Roc-Aladdin. Tegamaru blocks with his third Kakyuso. Kakyuso is destroyed. -Katabura attacks with Dictator-Caesar. Tegamaru takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 8 (Tegamaru): -Not having a main step, or any spirits, Tegamaru does nothing. Turn 9 (Katabura) -Katabura brings Gladdy-Squalo to LV3. -Katabura attacks with Dictator-Caesar. Tegamaru plays Burst Wall in flash timing. He takes a life, leaving only 1 remaining, but Katabura's attack step is over. Turn 10 (Tegamaru): '-'''Tegamaru summons Amaterasu-Dragon. When summoned, all of Katabura's spirits are destroyed. He attacks with Amaterasu, taking Katabura's last three lives. '''Winner: Tegamaru' Cards Used Red SD06-013: Burst Draw BS14-002: Kakyuso BS14-091: Double Blaster BS15-074: Triple Draw ???: The AbsoluteDragonDeity Amaterasu-Dragon Green BS17-066: The Fruit of Saint Tree White SD06-016: Burst Wall Blue BS17-049: Roc-Aladdin BS18-049: Gladdy-Squalo BS18-054: Dictator-Caesar Featured Card Featured is Dictator-Caesar. When it attacks at LV2, if only the opposing spirit is destroyed by comparing BP, on the next turn, the opponent's main step is prevented. Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Tegamaru Tanashi- Jun Fukuyama Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Kobushi Nigiri- Kenichirou Matsuda Chihiro Kusaka- Fumie Mizusawa Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Manabu Ohizumi- Tadashi Mutou Antony Starck- Nobunaga Shimazaki Abura Katabura- Motoko Kumai Moshireeta- Sayaka Ohara Mahiru Hinobori- Taiten Kusunoki Akari Hinobori- Mie Sonozaki Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Masaharu Amiya Storyboard/Episode Director: Akihiro Saito Animation Director: Hajime Maruo Category:Episodes: Heroes